


Sing Me A Lullaby

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Daddy Dean, Demure Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is just trying to get through his shift at the store when he hears something a few aisles down from him.  When he goes to investigate, he is not prepared to see the cutest thing he has ever seen.  A grown Alpha rocking and cooing at a very tiny baby in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Lullaby

The cries echoed through his apartment as Dean searched tirelessly for one of the thousand teething rings that are somehow misplaced. So maybe he was exaggerating, but it’s one thirty in the goddamn morning, so cut him some slack. He checked the freezer three times, nothing. Then the fridge in case he’d somehow mistaken the two in his various states of sleep deprivation, but nothing there either. Which meant basically even if he did manage to find one of the little bastards it wouldn’t really work because it wasn’t even cold.

 

With a sigh, Dean packed a small bottle full of crushed ice and prayed to any deity that would listen that it would calm his baby girl down long enough to get to the store and grab some munchkin approved orajel. Evie’s mouth had to be killin’ the poor thing from the way she was shrieking.

 

Slipping his shoes on, Dean lifted his daughter to his chest and handed over the ice-filled bottle for her to chew on. He grabbed the keys quickly and locked the door behind him. Most of his neighbors were decent people, and he lived in a decent neighborhood but Dean didn’t trust anyone, not really.

 

It took him four blocks and the soft hum of three songs to get them to the closest convenient mart. He strolled through the aisles looking for anything that resembled medication, before finally letting out a sigh at aisle three.

 

Castiel hadn’t noticed anyone walking in but he did catch a very strong woodsy Alpha scent flitting throughout the store.  His head popped up out of the box he was rifling through and searched the store but still didn’t see anyone.  He was about to shrug it off when he heard a muffled whimper.

 

“What the hell?” Castiel grumbled, instantly getting angry if some Alpha thought he could drag an Omega in the store...but yet, he didn’t scent any other Omega but himself.  There was a growl, a curse and another whimper before Castiel made his way toward aisle three, their baby section.  Castiel bit his lip and peered around the corner, his very caged heart melting at the sight.  Some big burly Alpha was rocking a baby in his arms and the more Castiel looked, it was to the beat of the song playing over their speakers.  

 

Dean rocked and swayed to the music as he read over the labels that had some of the smallest fucking writing he’d ever seen. His voice seemed to calm Evie down, so he sang along with the radio. Thankfully it was a classic rock station, which meant Dean knew most of the words. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he barely noticed his daughter falling asleep in his arms. The only thing alerting him was the smooth rhythmic tempo of her even heartbeat. Dean rolled his eyes with a wide smile plastered on his face.

 

“Of course you fall asleep, now.”

 

Castiel felt his heart hammering in his chest and the Omega part of him was literally a puddle on the floor watching this man.  He didn’t have a mating mark and there wasn’t a lingering Beta or Omega scent around him so of course Castiel’s imagination went wild.  He really wanted to go over, technically it was his job to do so but he couldn’t tear himself away from the corner.  The man continued to sing along and rock his daughter with such a soft expression on his face Castiel was scared just the adorable scene would knock his heat into gear two weeks early. There was a loud banging noise and he instantly winced, hoping that it didn’t wake the sweet looking baby and ran down aisle two to get to the front of the store. There was a sour looking Alpha glaring at him by the time he got to the front but for once, it didn’t bother him. The scent of the other one was still lingering around him and he could just make them out as he rang up the other customer.

 

Dean grabbed the orajel the moment he saw it and then another two teething rings, because why not, it wasn’t like he had a thousand at home that up and disappeared. A sweet smell filled his nose the closer he got to the register but he ignored it until he had everything he needed, well almost everything. Dean waited until the asshole in front of him took off with a grunt and he sat his basket down on the conveyer belt.

 

“I really hate to bother you, but could I just sit this stuff down for a second and then grab a cup of coffee from the machine? I’ve kinda got my hands full,” he asked, only barely paying attention until he gestured toward Evie and shyly looked up at the Omega in front of him. It was hard not to gasp when Dean saw him. Gorgeous blue eyes, tanned skin, and the smell cinnamon and honey practically oozing off of the cashier. His mouth went a little dry as he waited for a response.

 

“Oh, of course!  I can hold her if you like...I mean while you get your coffee,” Castiel stammered, everything inside of him turning into mush when he got to see just how green the Alpha’s eyes were.  And God, he smelled even better this close.  The baby of course didn’t have a signifier but she smelled like all babies did, sweet and new.  Castiel loved children, whether that was the Omega in him or not he didn’t know or actually care.  Babies made him happy.  

 

“Oh, I..” Dean wasn’t really sure what to say. He wasn’t in the habit of handing his kid over, even if the guy smelled so good it made him want to lick his skin. “That’s okay, I don’t want to wake her, but I promise it’s not .. I mean you’re great.” Dean hated the way his skin felt hot but he genuinely didn’t want to wake Evie up, not and have her in pain again.  
  
Dean held a finger up with a sympathetic smile. “Just one second,” he said as he pushed over to the coffee machine and navigated it easily with one hand. He was used to doing almost everything with at least one arm full. He mentally berated himself for not somehow showing the nice, and incredibly handsome cashier that he appreciated the offer and didn’t think of him as some kind of weirdo. When he made it back with a full styrofoam cup, Dean took a deep breath. The scent of the omega only increasing the rich smell of his coffee.

 

Castiel was still smiling warmly when Dean returned, his items already rung up and bagged for him.  Honestly, he didn’t want the Alpha to leave, he was the best smelling one he’d been around in months and just the sight of him cradling the baby to his chest was soothing his poor heart.

 

“How old is she?” He asked softly not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby.  The Alpha was trying to reach for his wallet and Castiel gently took the cup from him to place on the little table next to his register.  

 

“She’s seven months, I thought we were done with the teething thing but, obviously I was wrong.” Dean huffed out a laugh, reaching into his back pocket, belatedly realizing he was in his pajamas. Great, way to go Dean. At least he remembered his wallet, so there was that. Dean tried to hide the blush that came from the realization that the only thing he had on was sweats and an old Metallica shirt, but he knew the Omega would smell the hint of embarrassment on him anyway.

 

“Evie never stops surprising me, that’s for sure. She’s been a shock from the minute her mom turned up on my doorstep and has given me quite a few scares since,” he continued, hoping the subject change would draw attention away from his shabby appearance.

 

Castiel grinned, looking down at the pjs with a fond expression.  The man was utterly adorable.  “She’s beautiful,” Castiel said processing Dean’s transaction and handed him back the card almost reluctantly.  He really didn’t want the man to leave, it was getting even later and the only people who would come in were creepy Alphas who had no sense for personal space.  He bit his lip and crossed his arms over his stomach.

 

“I’m Castiel by the way,” he said with a shy smile.

 

“Thanks, I think she’s alright,” Dean answered with a fond smile on his face as Evie began to toss a little on his shoulder. “Takes her looks mostly after her uh...mother, if that’s what you wanna call her, but she’s got the Winchester stubbornness gene, that’s for sure. Oh, and I’m Dean, Winchester obviously…” He trailed off, not wanting the conversation to end but he really did need to get his daughter home.

 

For the first time in a long time Dean found himself nervous. He was usually smooth and charming, and also very uninterested, which seemed to help. But with this gorgeous man standing in front of him smelling like something he wants to roll around in, It was difficult for Dean to find his voice. “I uh, I guess I should get her home…”

 

Castiel nodded slowly, his eyes taking in the sight one last time, “Well, it was nice meeting you two.  Have a safe night,” he said before looking down at his hands.  It was time to wake up, lock the cage around his heart again and get back to work.  He gave the man a little wave and headed back to where he had left the box of bread on the floor.  Thankfully he only had a few more hours until he was off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean made it halfway back to his house before he finally decided to turn around. There was no harm in trying, right? His feet moved a little faster, jostling Evie just a bit but she seemed to sleep right through it, probably too exhausted to wake back up. When he got back to the small Gas n’ Sip, Dean took a deep breath just outside the door, gathering his courage.

 

When he stepped inside the smell of fear had soured the beautiful scent and it drove his wolf wild with anger. There was another Alpha inside the store and whoever it might be, was seriously freaking Castiel out.

 

Castiel winced as the Alpha before him commented on how ‘sexy’ his Omega body was for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.  The Alpha was good looking sure but the second he opened his mouth and Castiel caught a whiff of his very sour scent, he looked about as appealing as curdled milk.  He managed to get away from the lurking Alpha to at least put some distance between them with the cash register but he just wouldn’t stop talking.  And now he was giving him a very detailed description of what he planned on doing to Castiel’s very “perky ass”.

 

“Sir, I have asked you several times already….please leave,” Castiel asked with a sigh, jerking away when the Alpha attempted to reach for him.

 

“Oh come on little Omega...I’m sure there are places in this store where I could knot that hot little ass of yours,” the Alpha leered.  Castiel felt his stomach lurch and he tried to look anywhere but at the gross Alpha.

 

Dean sat his bags hidden down behind the shelf and rushed forward, his instincts taking over as he flew to the counter. “Hey, sweetheart. I forgot to tell you that Sammy’s taking the baby this weekend so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” he added a convincing wink as he gently moved his daughter into the cashier’s open arms. Dean wanted to have his hands free, just in case the asshole decided to try something.

 

“Hi, I’m Dean… and you are?” He said to the clearly rattled Alpha.

 

“O-Okay,” Castiel said trying very hard to sound convincing.  He hadn’t expected to see Dean again but he was extremely grateful for the Alpha’s return.  Evie made a small noise but he held her close and hummed softly as he backed further away from the two snarling Alphas.

 

“Name’s Brady...didn’t know the little Omega was taken.  Doesn’t have a bite to show for it...or another’s scent.  Only his own very delicious one,” Brady smirked winking over at Castiel.

 

“Oh it’s still in the early stages, we’re taking it slow, but I assure you… he’s not interested.” Dean replied, his wolf on the edge of shifting. Instead he just dropped his fangs and snarled until the much smaller, undoubtedly weaker Alpha backed up. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

 

“Definitely not,” Castiel stated rocking the baby, her tiny little hands twisting in his shirt.  Brady snarled towards him and Castiel rolled his eyes, pulling Evie closer so he could take in her scent even more.  

 

“If you were a good Alpha, you’d mark that bitch before someone just takes him...whether he’s interested...or not,” Brady smirked, moving past Dean but not before slamming his shoulder into the other Alpha.

 

Thankful for his quick reflexes Dean’s hand shot out and grabbed ahold of the Alpha’s jacket, pushing him hard against the concrete wall. “I will tell you this one time and one time only. If you so much as think that way about him again, I’ll claw your stomach out through your nose. Am I clear?” He growled, his wolf pacing back and forth, just waiting for the chance to rip into this asshole.

 

Brady swallowed hard, nodding quickly.  The second Dean let him go he took off running.

 

Castiel stared wide eyed at Dean, the Omega preening at how protective Dean was.  His eyes widened with a touch of embarrassment when he felt himself become a little slick.  He bit his tongue and hid his face in Evie’s shoulder.  The baby was awake but wasn’t crying or really even fussing.  Her bright eyes were staring towards her father and Castiel couldn’t blame her.  Dean was magnificent and Castiel would give anything to have an Alpha like that.  

 

“Th-Thank you Dean…” he stammered when the man finally started to come back towards the register.

 

“Sure man, no problem. I uh, I’m actually really freakin’ glad I came back to get your number,” he confessed, immediately tensing up when he realized what he’d said. Real smooth, Winchester. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and ducked his head. He was going to offer to take Evie back, but the picture of her in Castiel’s arms caused him to pause.

 

“Oh,” Castiel out right giggled and blushed, “Well...I’m glad you did too,” he said softly.  He really didn’t want to hand back the little girl but he did try.  She just wasn’t having it, her hands locked even tighter in his shirt and started making grumpy noises.  He gave Dean an incredulous look that had them both laughing.  He did manage to get at least one arm free to write down his number and hand it over to Dean with an even brighter blush.

 

“I uh,” Dean looked toward the door, hesitant to leave. “I’m gonna ask you somethin’ Cas, but feel free to tell me to mind my own damn business… but uh.. how often does stuff like that happen with you workin here on night shift?” His mind going over the many scenarios that could take place in a small store on a fairly desolate street with the police station having higher than a ten minute response time, this far out of town.

 

Castiel blushed a dark crimson and hugged Evie close not wanting to admit how often it really did happen.  It was embarrassing but there wasn’t just  a whole lot of jobs available for an unmated Omega.  He cleared his throat and kept his eyes locked on the counter, “A lot…” he finally answered wincing a little at the very unimpressed look he got from Dean.  “At least 3 times a night...at the minimum. It um, gets worse when I’m closer to my heat.”   
  
Dean’s stomach dropped at the sound of that, he should have known...he hated the idea of anyone having to go through that, but also the mere notion of it being Cas sent his wolf into a frenzy. “Look, I know that we don’t know one another very well, and I really am interested in uh, finding out where this could go but even if you decide that isn’t something you want I uh, I could give you a job at my shop. Good hours, decent pay nothing major but probably as good as you’d make here. No strings attached I swear… I just, I mean I can’t, I don’t want to leave you here like this unless it’s what you want.”

 

Preparing himself for the worst, Dean reached for Evie, and pulled her tight against his chest. With one look, he really hoped that he wasn’t leaving Castiel with any doubt in his sincerity.

 

Castiel swallowed hard and wrung his hands together, feeling almost useless without the baby in his arms, “A-Are you sure you’d want someone like me working there?” he asked softly.  Inside he was screaming to leave this horrible job.  And if it meant he’d get to know Evie and Dean better while he worked there?  That would be an amazing bonus.

 

“Someone like you…? What are you some kinda part-time serial killer or somethin’?” Dean teased, trying to get that fragile, nearly broken look off Castiel’s face. He couldn’t stand it and whatever Cas thought of himself, Dean would have to convince him otherwise. Sure, there were times when bad people smelled good and good people smelled bad, but the sweetest scent he’d ever inhaled was coming from this gorgeous guy and he’d be damned if he’d let himself believe anything too cruel about him.

 

Castiel laughed a little, “I’d really like that Dean, a lot.” He gave Dean a real smile and let out a long breath.  Castiel didn’t want to get into the things he had to go through in getting not only a job but the humiliations of constantly telling people he wasn’t mated yet.  There were days he absolutely hated being an Omega and days, like now, he loved it.  The thought of an Alpha like Dean coming to his rescue...it was literally right out of one of his day dreams.  

 

The next few hours went by quickly, Castiel even broke open one of the cheap doll beds they had on the shelf so Dean could lay Evie down.  Even though he tried to talk him out of it, Dean stayed all the way until his shift was over.  Only one other Alpha came in the store but thankfully didn’t try anything thanks to Dean who was very quiet snarling off to the side of the register.  Castiel happily turned in his apron, key and badge when the morning manager came in.  She was surprised but probably got the wrong impression when she too saw Dean.  Castiel didn’t care though, he’d never have to come work here again.  

 

“Thank you again Dean...you really didn’t need to do any of this.  But I’m very glad you did,” Castiel said as Dean walked him the few blocks to his apartment.

 

“I’ll call you with all the details after me and lil’ miss Evie get some shut eye, and you too I guess. If you want, we can grab dinner tomorrow night, but I mean it when I said there are no strings attached, Cas. Don’t feel obligated or anything,” he said, once again emphasizing the importance of Castiel knowing it was completely his decision. “Either way you can start Monday at nine  and we’ll do your paperwork then.”

 

“Okay.  Bye beautiful lady,” Castiel said brushing his fingers over the baby’s head.  She gave him a gummy smile and Castiel nearly squirmed with delight.  He made plans to meet up with Dean at the garage on Monday.  The idea of having dinner with this amazing Alpha sounded so good but Castiel had to refrain for now.  

 

Only for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, a few days after his heat to be more exact, Castiel found himself balancing a tray of coffee and a bag of food in his arms.  He had started working for Dean and by week two, failed to mention that his heat was coming up.  It didn’t pass his attention when Dean’s eyes damn near dilated when he could smell it lingering on Castiel’s skin.  If Castiel had been a weaker man, he’d take Dean on his silent offer to help him through it but somehow he managed to give him a very timid no.

 

It had been torture but thankfully Castiel had to the foresight to hide all his phones during the peaks of his heat.  He didn’t want to accidentally call the delicious smelling Alpha and ruin...whatever it was that they had.

 

Now, a day out of his heat he was back at work and bringing his boss...friend, breakfast.  He hadn’t been aware of how ‘good’ he smelled until an Alpha at the bakery got too close.  Benny, the owner and long time friend had snapped until the guy backed off.  

 

Castiel hummed softly and opened Dean’s office to put the breakfast goods on his desk.

 

“Mmm, smells delicious and the food ain’t half bad either,” Dean teased with a wink. Cas had been driving him out of his mind lately and it had taken nearly all of his resistance to keep from throwing the guy over the counter and claiming him in front of the whole damn shop. He’d been eager to get back to work once his heat was over and Dean had been looking forward to seeing him again so he didn’t put up too much protest.

 

There may or may not be claw marks on the underside of Dean’s desk where he had to keep his wolf in check after a long inhale of the scent of sweet syrup oozing off the Omega.

 

Castiel blushed but there was a smile on his face as he tried to roll his eyes at Dean’s poor attempt at flirting.  “I am well aware of how I smell Dean, been told several times by other Alphas on the way here,” Castiel stated, watching as the jealousy spilled into those amazing green eyes.  At this point, it honestly didn’t even matter if those other Alphas came sniffing because Castiel would rather have this playful friendship with Dean then choose any of them.  Though, he did crave for so much more from Dean but he would take what he could get at the moment.  

 

He placed Dean’s favorite coffee right under the slightly snarling Alpha’s nose and smiled shyly at him.  “I’ll be at my desk if you need anything,” he said before turning to head out of the office.

 

Dean ached to claim Cas, and all the things that led up to that but he also wanted the guy to know that there really was no freaky attachment to his job offer, so getting to the next step was tricky. He’d been racking his brain on the best way to court Castiel since he’d laid eyes on the gorgeous Omega, and yet here it was nearly three weeks later and he was still clueless. Dean let out a frustrated growl and tore into his food, grumbling to himself about ridiculous blue eyes and the shop smelling like a goddamned bakery.

 

Castiel sat at his desk going through today’s appointments and stock checks, his fingers pulling off small bites of his muffin.  He sighed softly and prepared to tell Dean how busy he was going to be for that day.  In all honesty Dean really needed to hire more mechanics but he couldn’t say that...could he?  This was Dean’s business and Castiel was just an Omega...it wasn’t really his place. Castiel hesitated for about ten minutes before getting up and slowly walking back to Dean’s office.

 

“Dean? D-Do you have a minute?” Castiel cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit.

 

Looking up from his breakfast, Dean smiled. “Sure. C’mon in,” he offered, it was the one time of the day where he actually had his hands free, he generally worked through his meal times but mostly it was just paperwork and it wasn’t anything that distracted him from eating. When he finished signing the stack of papers, Dean tossed them into a pile on the side and focused his attention on Castiel.  

 

“Okay um...please stop me if I overstep but...your workload is increasing by the week and…” Castiel swallowed hard and tried to keep from running out of the room.  Dean was different, Dean hadn’t kicked him out yet so he definitely wasn’t like the other Alphas.  “I-I really think you should hire a few more people,” Castiel said handing him the schedule for not only this week but next week as well.

 

Dean looked over the schedule and he’d known once the old McMillan place off the highway shut down, they’d be a lot busier, but he wasn’t expecting this kind of increase. Castiel was right, if he didn’t wanna up his response time a day or two for every heavy repair, he’d have to hire on some help. Instead of just nodding in agreement, Dean was curious though, he wondered just how many ideas Cas had for the shop.

 

“Okay, say I wanted to do some hirin’. What’s your opinion on the best way to do it? Help wanted sign on the door, newspaper ads, radio ads, internet ads...what do you suggest?”  Dean asked, his fingers crossed in his lap, a pleasant smile on his face.

 

Castiel could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks but he fought off the huge smile trying to break his face, “Well um, actually.  There were two guys who called yesterday and I have their number if you would like me to call them for you. One of them, Garth I think, used to work at the shop that just closed down.  He’s a Beta and seemed sweet.  But I was actually thinking you could do a kind of recruiting program with the high school?  It could save you on labor cost and help them find their ground as a mechanic,” Castiel ducked his head once he was finished.

 

Dean’s brows rose in surprise, he’d expected Garth and Ash to call, he’d have hired them three years ago if they hadn’t been so loyal to McMillan. The school idea, however, was something he’d never have thought of. They had a fairly large auto shop class, or at least they used to and with Bobby as their teacher, he knew there wasn’t much the upperclassmen wouldn’t know how to do. He’d been able to break a classic down and put it back together at their age, surely god they could do routine oil changes, fluid changes, etc.   
  
“Wow, Cas. That’s, shit that’s a really good idea. They’ll work for minimum wage and it might even count as vocational credits or something.” Dean said, his eyes practically sparkling with inspiration. Hell, best case scenario; he could help some of them figure out if it’s what they really wanna do with their life. worst case, he’d just line their pockets a little. "You wanna head over there with me, before lunch? It’s only fair you get to pitch the idea.”  

 

“O-Oh I don’t think that would be a good idea Dean,” Castiel laughed a little, “I’ll schedule the other two for an interview for you.” He gave the Alpha a smile and turned to hurry back to his desk.  Truth was he would have loved to go with Dean but he didn’t want to stir up any problems.  Castiel sunk down into his chair and searched his date book for Garth and Ash’s numbers.

 

Dean let Cas go for the moment, he needed to finish eating and get his ass to work, but he’d drag the Omega out there with him if he had to and he’d dare anyone to say one fucking word about it. He dug into more paperwork and by the time he looked up again half an hour had passed and his coffee cup was empty. He checked the schedule that Castiel had given to him and found that only one job was something he could do and keep himself clean, maybe they’d go to the school sooner than they planned.   
  
On his way to the work side of the garage, Dean stopped off at Castiel’s desk. “Do me a favor and call the school and grab me an appointment with the principal as close to eleven as you can get it and another one with Mr. Bobby Singer for about half an hour later. I’m gonna go detail the Explorer in bay three.”

 

“Okay Dean,” Castiel said with a bright smile.  Now that was something he was okay doing and he was familiar with Bobby.  Who wasn’t?  Everyone in their town knew of the grouchy old man.  “Garth and Ash both will be here tomorrow for interviews,” Castiel said looking through his other book with phone numbers.  When he had first came to work for Dean his head had spun with the mess Dean’s last help had left it.  Now it was immaculate and so organized Dean could find anything he needed.  

 

“Awesome, you’re amazing, Cas.”  
  
Dean headed out toward Mr Hannigan’s black SUV hoping that it would at least distract him from Castiel’s gorgeous; well, everything. He really needed to keep his mind on work, at least part of the day or he’d never get anything done.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel glanced over at the clock and quickly left the office to enter the actual garage.  It was very strange and he’d never admit it out loud but he loved how it smelled in the garage.  Oil, cedar and the undertones of fresh cut grass.  He waved at one of the other mechanics as he made his way towards where Dean was working.  He swallowed hard at how amazing Dean’s ass looked in his tight jeans.  

 

Castiel cleared his throat and gently touched Dean’s shoulder, “Dean? Your appointment at the school is in thirty minutes.”

 

“Alright, I’m just about done.” He answered, leaning further over into the driver’s seat to oil down the steering column and make it shine. When the smell of Castiel’s wetness hit his nose, Dean groaned. “Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to wait for me in the office, I’ll be in, in just a sec.”

 

Castiel blushed crimson, not even realizing he was getting turned on that much.  He stammered an apology and hurried out of the garage before anyone else could scent him.  Before Dean could finish Castiel crashed into the bathroom to clean himself up.  He hated (but secretly loved) what Dean did to him.  Once he was dry he splashed some water onto his heated face and sighed heavily.  He left the bathroom and sunk back down into his chair to start answering some emails about parts that they had to order out of state.

 

As soon as Dean finished up he stepped outside and took a giant breath of air into his lungs. Anything to distract his brain from the smell of Cas. He checked his phone and rushed back in toward the office, knowing he’d need at least a little time to convince his genius assistant to come with him.

 

Dean stepped back through the door and took a seat on the edge of the sturdy wooden desk. “So, what do I gotta do to get you to come with me? I’m not ashamed of you, of your ideas, I think you should be proud of them Cas. I sure as hell didn’t think of it, So c’mon, let’s show em what you’re made of.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel wrung his hands together and nibbled on his lip, “There’s more than one reason why I shouldn’t go.  How you reacted to me in the garage is one of them…” Castiel said softly not able to make eye contact with Dean.  Alpha teenagers were almost worse than the older ones were.  Their filter was non existent.  “I-I know that the heat scent is still lingering on my skin.”

 

Dean leaned in close, hoping it didn’t make Cas uneasy. “Hey, look at me,” he said, pulling the Omega’s chin up until they were eye to eye. “Do you trust me to keep you safe?”

 

“Of course,” Castiel answered staring up into Dean’s face.

 

“Just because you’re unmated doesn’t mean that anyone has a right to put their hands on you or to make you feel less than any other wolf out there.” Thinking on it for a second, Dean nervously bit his lip. “Totally optional, but uh.. If you wanted I could um.. I could scent you before we leave…”

 

Castiel sucked in a breath, knowing full well that he was becoming slick and the room was starting to stink of him.  “Dean...are you sure?” Castiel asked.  He wanted it so badly he was practically trembling for it.  It of course wouldn’t mean much but Dean would be touching him and he’d smell like Dean.  He swallowed hard and slowly stood up from his chair.

 

When the sweet scent enveloped his nose again, Dean rushed forward.  “I’ve had to fight to keep my hands off you for weeks, I’ve wanted you since the first night Cas… I just didn’t, I don’t want you to think this is the reason you work here, or that I expect anything from you other than work related things.” Moving closer, Dean crowded into Castiel’s space and backed him up nicely against the desk. “I didn’t drag you out of that Gas N’ Sip just to get you in my bed, You know that, right?”

 

“Yes, I know that Dean.  I want you too,” Castiel said softly, his heart hammering in his chest the closer Dean go to him.  “Same question goes to you as well Alpha...you know I didn’t accept the job just for your knot...right?” Castiel asked.  It was a ridiculous question, he knew and understood that but he wasn’t stupid.  There was one mechanic in particular who had grumbled some certain words under his breath as Castiel had passed.  

 

Dean couldn’t help the growl that erupted in his throat from just the mere mention of his knot spilling out of Castiel’s lips. He inched in even further causing Castiel to have to lift himself up on the desk. Dean spread his legs with one thigh and surged forward for a kiss. The tasty smell of slick causing his nose to flare as their lips met for the first time. He cradled Cas’ head in his hands as he pushed himself into the passionate embrace, his mind nearly going dizzy with want. Dean pulled back long enough to stick his nose deep in the crook of Cas’ neck and lick a long stripe up the side of the sweetest part. “I trust you, Castiel. Never doubt that.”

 

Castiel moaned, his head falling back to give Dean more room.  His mind was a haze, almost all logic flying out the window as he pulled Dean closer.  Part of him wanted to have sex with Dean right then on that desk but thankfully, the part of his brain still awake was nudging at him.

 

“D-Dean…” Castiel’s eyes rolled back when the Alpha’s hips pushed forward a bit, “The appointment, “ he gasped.

 

Dean nipped and sucked at Castiel’s neck, teasing him with small bites before he finally pulled away, his dick rock hard in his jeans. “Well, had to make sure they knew you were mine…” he said with a cocky grin. “C’mon let’s get ourselves...fixed up and then we can go.”

 

Castiel grabbed at Dean’s shirt to keep him close and pressed his nose into Dean’s neck, taking in a strong pull of his scent.  He smelled so amazing and God all he wanted was to present for his Alpha.  “Dean...usually I’m not this forward but...is there anyway you can get Sam to watch Evie tonight?” Castiel asked dragging his nails down Dean’s chest, catching his nipple in the process.

 

He hissed at the delicious thrill that ignited under Castiel’s touch. “Fuckkk, Sweetheart. I.. I can sure as hell try. We’ll work something out, okay?” He swallowed hard thrusting once more against the Omega’s open thighs, letting him feel just how hard he was. “But for now, we need to get to a goddamn appointment.”

 

Castiel whimpered digging his fingers into Dean’s waist to keep them pressed together, “I really don’t think I should go now,” Castiel laughed.  He wanted so badly to roll his hips and watch his Alpha loose control but he managed to push Dean away a little.  His pants and underwear were completely soaked now and there was absolutely no hiding it.  “I feel like I’m still in heat,” Castiel groaned palming himself.  Just looking at Dean breathing heavy and his eyes staring down at him ferral like.  

 

Dean’s wolf whined and he found the noise clawing out of his throat. “I’m not.. fuck, I’m not going to this meeting without you Castiel. So I’m gonna grab you some sweats out of my locker and we can stop and pick up some jeans or something on the way. Hurry, I.. fuck I gotta go get rid of this.”

 

Dean practically dragged Cas back to the lockers and despite the urge to throw the Omega up against the wall and take him right there, he politely handed the sweats over. Instead, he fought the instinct and headed toward the bathroom.

 

Castiel whined low in his throat when Dean walked away but he reigned it in, taking in a deep breath to change his clothes.  It wasn’t the most professional thing to wear but he was dry now and his scent had finally toned down a bit.  He waited for Dean to leave the bathroom and gave him a shy smile.  “Thank you...I’m ready now,” he said.  He damn near purred when Dean’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close as they headed out to Dean’s car.

 

* * *

 

 

They sat down with Mrs. Yakimora and explained what they were wanting to do, wanting to accomplish and while she was slightly hesitant, they won her over quickly when Cas explained that they were only going to target upper classman and obviously, it was strictly voluntary. That they wouldn’t just work something out with Bobby and make the students feel obligated to do it. It would more more or less just be an expansion of their current curriculum, but with more of a hands-on approach.   
  
Soon she was agreeing to let them at least talk to the students and find out if anyone would be interested. The radiant smile on Castiel’s face nearly took Dean’s breath away. After that, they were pointed toward Bobby’s classroom and thankfully found the man during his free period.   
  
“So I hear you boys are here to take some of my best and brightest,” Bobby greeted with a soft smile hidden behind the surly demeanor. Dean just rolled his eyes and engulfed his surrogate father into a tight hug. It had been a few weeks since they’d seen each other and the familiar smell of oak, whiskey, and old spice instantly comforting him.

 

“Well I couldn’t let you have all the fun ol’ man.” Dean teased, moving back to Castiel’s side.

 

“Hello Mr. Singer,” Castiel said softly with a small wave.  He stayed pretty quiet as the two Alpha’s started to talk about the new program that they wanted to create.  The old man seemed interested but he still had his trademark scowl on his face.  It made Castiel grin.  

 

“What?” Dean asked, in response to the fond but familiar look that Bobby gave him.

 

“When were you gonna tell me? Day of the weddin’ or was I gonna get my invitation early?” Bobby responded, with a knowing glance between the Dean and Cas.

 

Dean hadn’t even noticed that his arm was wrapped around Castiel’s waist, or that they were kind of sewn together at the side. It just felt natural, safe, comfortable. Dean shot up from the table he was leaned on, his face burning with a little embarrassment as the memory of scenting Cas flooded his brain. “I uh, it’s new… everything just kind of came to a head today.”

 

Castiel blushed a little but smiled fondly, “Don’t worry Mr. Singer, you’ll be on the top of the invitation list when that day comes,” he said reaching out to poke Dean in the side.  The Alpha smile down at him and moved back to Castiel’s side.  “So do you have any students in mind for the program?” Castiel asked

 

“Oh, please just call me Bobby, no more of that Mr Singer stuff.” He said, with faux exasperation. Bobby’s fingers rubbed over the soft scruff on his chin as he thought about his mostly neanderthal students but there were a few of the upperclassmen he could count on to not kill themselves with a socket wrench, so that was something. “Yeah, I got probably half a dozen you might be interested in.”

 

“That’d be great, man. I’ll take Ash and Garth on tomorrow probably, I know they do good work but I’m still gonna be short handed trying to cover the whole town pretty much.” Dean answered, a wide and proud grin on his face as he turned back toward Cas. “Y’know I’d have never thought of somethin’ like this. If blue eyes over here hadn’t brought it up.”

 

“You would have eventually,” Castiel waved Dean off and giggled, his hands moving to wring together in front of him.  He caught the barely there smile on Bobby’s face and for some reason it made him blush like crazy.  His own parents had never given him a smile that looked remotely prideful.  But here was this almost stranger giving him one right now.  He tried to duck his face down but Dean wouldn’t let him hide away too much.

 

“Please, that boy’d have a hard time findin his way out of a paper bag, somedays” Bobby teased, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned back against his desk. “Alright, I need to get you two out of here before I end up with a goddamn toothache. I’ll talk to my kids and we’ll find out who’s interested and I’ll send em’ over to ya first thing next week.”

 

Dean nodded, and slapped Bobby on the back one more time as they said their goodbyes. With that worked out, they made their way back out to the Impala. Just after they climbed inside, Dean paused, his nerves picking up just a little. “You hungry? How bout a lunch date?”

 

Castiel nodded, “I’d love that.  I am pretty hungry.”  He bit his lip and scooted closer so that he could put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they returned to the shop with pizzas for the crew, Dean hid himself away in his office needing a few moments free of the deliciously tempting smell of Castiel. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as he thought about the guy asking for some time alone that night and he immediately remembered that he needed to call Sam.

 

Punching in the numbers with a smile, Dean couldn’t help the humming tune that escaped his lips as he waited for it to ring.

 

“This is Sam Winchester,” he mumbled into the phone as he looked over his client’s file.  The poor kid was going to find himself in jail if Sam couldn’t find a loophole.

 

“Yo, Sammy. How’d you feel about spending some quality time with your favorite niece tonight?” he asked, with a hopeful grin. He knew his kid brother was busy but he didn’t often ask him to babysit so he hoped that Sam would have the time to do it. He’d visit a lot and there was no doubt that Evie was Sammy’s favorite girl, but his schedule had kind of been hell lately, so Dean might have to work something else out.

 

“Oh, hey Dean, um hold on,” Sam said feeling the weight of stress melt off just a bit.  He shot a quick text to his girlfriend and smiled when she replied back within a second.  “I had dinner plans with Jess tonight but she’s more than happy to have a dine in with me and the little monster.  You got plans tonight Dean?”

 

Relief flooded through him, his shoulders sank instantly, as if the heavy weight on them was finally dropped and he could breathe again. At ease, he felt his smile growing even wider across his face as he thought about the heated question when Castiel had asked him. “Yeah, I uh...Cas and I are gonna hang out tonight.”

 

Sam chuckled, he had heard everything little thing about Castiel in the last few weeks.  Though his older brother would deny it tooth and nail, Sam had known Dean was smitten the moment he even brought up the Omega.  “Hanging out….riiiiiiiight,” Sam grinned.

 

Dean felt his cheeks burn even more when his brother so blatantly put it out there like that. “Oh shut up, this isn’t like that..or whatever. I feel really,  y’know about him, Sammy. I just don’t wanna mess it up.”

 

“And you won’t, Dean.  Not with this one anyway, I have never seen you like this with anyone else.  And he absolutely adores Evie...so get your claim on him already Dean,” Sam grinned leaning back in his chair.

 

“Oh come on, who doesn’t love Evie, she’s adorable...just like her father.” Dean’s grin turned smug quickly, as he playfully teased his brother for a few more minutes before agreeing to drop his daughter off around seven, wanting a couple hours to clean up and spend a little time with her, himself before the night progressed into...whatever was gonna happen.

 

They ended the call and a thrum of happiness so thick rolled through his veins that his wolf wanted to howl with joy. He turned back to his paperwork, in an effort to keep himself entertained while the clock moved slowly through the rest of the day.

* * *

 

 

Castiel got out of the shower and quickly dried off, he was feeling much better now that he had stood under the hot water for fifteen minutes.  It did annoy him to no end that Dean’s scent was now gone but if things went as he really hoped they would...that addicting scent would be ingrained within his skin.  

 

Staring in the mirror he smiled at himself, his fingers grazing over the long line of his neck.  He wondered where Dean was going to mark him...somewhere where everyone could see or maybe…

 

Castiel giggled at himself, brushing his hands over the swell of his ass and lower back, then his inner thighs.  His older sister Anna had been marked on her inner thigh, only visible when she wore her bathing suit.  He blushed at the thought and nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone went off.  It was Dean letting him know he was close.  Castiel cursed and rushed out of the bathroom to pull on his clothes.  Dean already liked him so Castiel really didn’t need to try so hard but he did want to look good.  Tight ass hugging black jeans with his favorite long sleeved button up the front that was a cerulean blue with tiny black stripes.  He had just managed to tuck in the shirt and roll up his sleeves when he got another text.

 

“Shit!” he snatched up his phone and spun around a few times to make sure he had everything.

 

Dean had scrubbed off the sweat and grime from the last half of his work day as soon as he’d made it home, after dropping Evie off with Sam and Jess. Then it had taken him nearly twenty minutes to decide what to wear before pulling on some loose fitting dark jeans and a deep green henley under his lightest jacket. It wasn’t midsummer but the breeze wasn’t cold enough to make it feel like fall yet either.

 

He slid into the Impala, taking a deep breath before making his way toward the address Cas had given him, a smile etched so deep into his features that he felt like they were going to fall off at any moment. It had been a long time since he’d been so nervous and excited about something for himself. He loved Evie, would do anything just to see her toothless smile, or hear her coo and caw over a million different things, but sometimes...sometimes he just felt like he wanted more, that there was something more out there. Surprisingly he’d not expected it to be a mate, but the moment he’d laid eyes on Castiel, Dean felt something inside him just click.

 

When he pulled in, Castiel  was waiting for him. Swallowing hard before stepping out of the car, Dean’s eyes scraped over the gorgeous Omega’s body. “Hey, sweetheart. You look amazing, Cas.”

 

Castiel felt himself blush but he did manage to give Dean a bright smile, “You do too,” he said eying Dean up and down almost hungrily.  Part of him just wanted to drag the Alpha into his house and have his way with him.  But Dean wanted to actually court him, take him out on a date like normal people do.  Castiel was fine with that, he really was.  But after the date, all bets were off.  He bit his bottom lip and moved closer.

 

“So where are you taking me tonight?”

 

“Well, I thought we’d head down to JD’s. They’ve got really good food and music that doesn’t leave you with a migraine.” Dean cleared his throat fighting back the blush before he continued, “and there’s uh.. a dance floor if that’s something you’d wanna do.”

 

Castiel nodded eagerly, inching closer to take in a deep breath of Dean’s scent.  He always smelled amazing but since all the oil was washed from his skin, it was even better.  And he wanted it all over him.  The other, saner part of his brain chastised his behavior and he instantly blushed.  

 

“I’d love that, though I am not the greatest dancer,” Castiel smiled, walking around Dean towards his car.

 

“That’s okay, I’m not that great either. I just want you to have fun, hell I just want to have fun. It’s been a really long time since I did anything that didn’t require a twenty pound baby in my arms,” Dean laughed, spinning around quickly to open the passenger door for his date. The word itself leaving a honey like sweetness in his mouth. Dean rushed his way around to the other side and slid in, the comfort of leather soothing away any worries he might have had.

 

He lifted his arm to reach across the back of the seat and then nodded in his direction. “C’mon,” he said, pulling the warm Omega in against his side.

 

Castiel hummed softly as he cuddled into Dean’s side.  The Alpha was all muscle but Castiel could feel the softness, the hard lines of his body literally melting at Castiel’s touches.  He smiled and let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder as the car roared down the road.  There was so much to love and appreciate when it came to Dean but the car was definitely at the top.  Castiel had known a few others with obsessions with their cars but it was never anything like this.  It was like the car was an extension of Dean, that it was a part of him.

 

And it helped that Dean looked damn good driving it too.  Castiel chewed on his lip and hesitantly placed his hand on Dean’s knee.  When the Alpha didn’t object he kept it there and further melted into Dean’s side.

 

It wasn’t a long drive to the club, the rich black asphalt tapering off into faded grey. JD’s was hidden in the back alley between a couple blocks that rarely saw any traffic. They knew him here though, so he wasn’t worried about leaving the Impala on the street. He parked her three cars back from the door, and shut off the engine. When he turned to Castiel, those gorgeous blue eyes were looking up at him and Dean was damn near close to saying screw the club and just turning the car around and heading home.

 

“God, you’re beautiful.” The words slipped out of his mouth without any thought or provocation. It just felt like something he needed to say. Dean turned his head a little, his eyes flicking over the warm soft surface of Castiel’s lips. “Can I?”

 

Castiel nodded, tilting up his face a little as Dean inched closer.  His heart was hammering in his chest and he mewled when their lips finally touched.  It was such a sweet torture and Castiel wanted so much more of it.  He raised up his hand and timidly grazed his fingers over the side of Dean’s face.

 

Finding the press of Cas’ lips intoxicating, Dean flicked his tongue against the plump curve and sucked it into his mouth. He smiled and let out a playful chuckle when Castiel pulled back and his lip scraped between Dean’s teeth, before pulling it in again. He let out a small moan when the Omega’s  fingers tightened in his hair. Dean felt the slick slide of Cas’ tongue between his lips and instantly groaned at the delicious taste. “Mmm, so sweet.”

 

Castiel moaned almost wantonly against Dean’s lips, not even realizing he was moving until he was sitting sideways in Dean’s lap.  With his back pressed against the door now he pulled Dean in closer, allowing for his lips to part for Dean to lick inside his mouth.  Castiel’s entire body was burning and if he wasn’t careful, he’d ruin his pants again.  But it felt so good and he really didn’t want to let go of Dean.  Especially not when the Alpha bit and sucked hard on his already swollen bottom lip.

 

“Dean…” Castiel groaned, pushing his fingers through Dean’s hair to scratch at his scalp.

 

“Okay, okay.. we uh.. we should..fuuuuuck.” Dean tried to get his mind back on track but the way it felt to have Cas in his lap was damn hard to ignore and the scent of them mixing in his car was even more difficult to resist. He licked his lips, half hard in his seat as Castiel’s ass rubbed against his crotch. “Shit, shit .. okay we should.. y’know...inside.”

 

Castiel could feel the slight bulge under his leg and he grinned, leaning up to kiss at Dean’s jawline, “Okay...but can I have one more kiss?” Castiel asked softly, placing a small kiss on Dean’s pulse point.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, I know it.” Dean said, his lips drawing into a wide smile betraying his mocking tone. He kissed Castiel again, properly before squeezing tight around him and opening the door. A gust of air filled the car drowning some of the concentrated scent out of his nose. Both disappointed and grateful, Dean eased Cas out of his lap and upright onto the ground, climbing out right behind him.

 

He grabbed the Omega’s hand and led him across the street where the heavy brown door waited for them. Dean knocked four times and it opened, grateful to see a familiar face, he laughed. “Hey, Vic.”

 

“Winchester, it’s been a while man. C’mon in.” Victor said, stepping back and opening up the entryway.

 

“Yeah, been busy with Evie..I sure miss it here, though,” Dean turned his head to Cas with a wide grin. “Cas this is Victor, you can call him Vic. Vic this is Castiel, you can call him mine, so back off.” Dean teased his friend because the moment the Omega stepped through the door, the man’s eyes had lit up.

 

Castiel couldn’t help giggling, “Hello Vic,” he managed to get out.  His face probably resembled a tomato right at that moment but he honestly couldn’t care.  

 

“Alright, Aight, I see how it is.” Vic laughed, his hands up in faux innocence.

 

Dean just shook his head and led Cas through the hallway, the music already flooding his ears leaving a warm current thrumming through his veins. He found a small booth off to the right of the stage and waited for Castiel to take his seat. The graceful Omega had no trouble sliding into the cushioned bench and Dean followed quickly behind him.

 

“So, whadya think? How’s this place for a first date?” Dean asked, scooting in closely. His breath skated over Castiel’s ear so he wouldn’t have to scream, not that the music was incredibly loud, but Dean liked to keep the Omega close.

 

Castiel looked around the place and grinned, it was lovely.  It was warm and inviting not all skeevy like a lot of the clubs he had been dragged to in the past.  And the music was wonderful.  “Perfect,” he said pecking his lips against Dean’s jaw line.  “I’m afraid to say that I never expected you to like a place like this.” Castiel bit his lip and put his hand back on Dean’s knee.

 

Dean shrugged, he supposed that was fair. The look of him didn’t always feed people everything. He actually liked that, he thrived on being unpredictable and surprising. Dean enjoyed catching people off guard and everything that came with it. “If it weren’t for Benny, Vic, and a couple of the other guys I went to school with, I wouldn’t know a damn thing about this place. They dragged me down here just before we graduated and I was hooked. I haven’t been back much lately, Evie always comes first, but it’s nice to know it’s still here. Bringing you with me was definitely a big bonus.”

 

“Well thank you for bringing me, I’m really enjoying it,” Castiel smiled, slightly swaying in his seat to the beat of the music.  A waitress came up to their table and both of them ordered a drink.  Castiel kept his simple, vodka and coke.  He really shouldn’t drink, being right off his heat it wasn’t good for his body but he was craving a little alcohol.  “You promise to dance with me later right?” Castiel asked with a hopeful smile.

 

“Why wait?” he said with a smile, scooting back off the bench and tugging Castiel to his feet behind him. The sound of a well played sax leaked out through the room as they stepped over onto the smooth wooden floor. He jerked his hand back pulling Castiel to his chest quickly. Dean’s left hand fell just above the swell of his partner’s ass, his hips already moving as he twined their open fingers together and brought it to his lips.

 

Castiel giggled as Dean spun them around the floor.  He felt like they were floating and he was on cloud nine.  No one else seemed to even exist in that moment but them.  The music floated around them as they continued to move around the floor.  Castiel stared up into Dean’s face, not able to look anywhere but into those beautiful green eyes.  

 

The song ended much too quickly and Castiel was about to move back to their table when a more sultry one came on.  He found himself yanked back against Dean’s chest and grinned, smoothing his hand up his Alpha’s arm to knead at the back of his neck.

 

Dean loved the way Castiel felt against him. He knew that he wasn’t the most elegant dancer but he’d learned enough to hopefully impress the Omega. Cas followed along easily, his lithe, flexible body bending and swaying smoothly to the beat. The slow, rhythmic tune pumping like the blood beneath his skin. He spun Castiel around, fitting the contours of his date’s back firmly against his chest. His arm wrapped entirely around the thin waistline making sure there was as little room between them as possible.

 

The way they moved together seemed like the most erotic thing Dean had ever felt. “Love having you right here, right against me. Feels like you’re really mine, it makes it real.”

 

Castiel moaned softly, letting his eyes close as Dean’s hips moved against his, the arm around him helping Castiel keep to the beat. He felt a bit daring as he reached back, pulling Dean’s head down until his face was pressed into his neck.  “I am yours Dean...but I want your mark on me.  Tonight I want you to claim me,” Castiel moaned into Dean’s ear.

 

The confession damn near drew every ounce of blood to his cock. Dean wasn’t disillusioned about their plans. Castiel had made it clear that he wanted to have sex, and there was no way in hell Dean was going to disagree, but claiming him...He’d never imagined being that fortunate. Just to be positive, Dean made him say it again. When he did, Dean tugged him off the dance floor, over to the booth where their drinks were waiting, dropped a couple bills on the table and downed half his drink before manhandling Cas back out to the Impala. Dean completely ignored the echo of Vic’s laughter as the door shut behind them.

 

Castiel was laughing like crazy as Dean damn near threw him over his shoulder.  “Dean!” Castiel cried out when Dean shoved him in the car.  He was grinning, watching Dean as he hurried into the car on the other side.  The moment the door closed Castiel scooted over and couldn’t help instantly sucking on Dean’s neck.  “My house or yours?” Castiel asked biting at Dean’s earlobe.

 

Dean growled quietly, moving his palm to rub against the aching pressure of his filled cook. "Mine," he panted as Castiel continued to drive him crazy, his teeth pulling on the sensitive skin around his ear and moaning against it. Dean threw the car into drive and slammed the gas pedal down one he'd pointed his baby toward home.

 

Castiel pushed Dean’s hand out of the way and pressed his hand down on his erection moaning at how hard Dean already was.  He squeezed his fingers around Dean’s cock and felt himself growing slick.  “I can’t wait for your knot Dean,” Castiel whined in his ear, massaging Dean’s cock through his jeans loving the heat and the subtle jerk of his hips.  Biting his lip he reached lower and gripped Dean’s balls.  “Mmm, keep your eyes on the road Dean,” Castiel giggled.

 

“Fuck, Cas. You tryin’ to kill us?” Castiel’s palm began to pull up and Dean quickly took one hand off the wheel to push it back down. He didn’t have to look over to know the guy was wearing a smug grin in response. Dean’s skin felt like it was on fire as Castiel rubbed the denim fabric over his throbbing dick.

 

“Shit, shit, that’s it baby,” he moaned, turning left onto his street.

 

By this point the car stunk of both of them and Castiel knew his pants were pretty much ruined now.  He was so wet, his entire body was thrumming with the need to pinned down and fucked by his Alpha.  He said as much into Dean’s ear, somehow undoing the Alpha’s jeans to slide his hand inside.  “Oh wow,” he moaned wantonly as he felt just how hard Dean really was.  “Hurry,” he whined squeezing firmly just around the tip.

 

“Trust me, I’m trying.” Dean whined, flashing his eyes toward the Omega. He tried to focus on the road but the scent of Castiel’s slick was filling his nose and Dean’s brain started to fizzle out, offering only thoughts of fucking, claiming, and his. Just one more quick turn and he was pulling into the parking lot of his apartment complex. As soon as the car was in park he flipped the key over and pulled Cas into his lap, kissing roughly at the quivering lips of his soon-to-be mate.

 

Castiel shoved his fingers into Dean’s hair and moaned, his hips grinding down into Dean’s.  “I-If you don’t get me out of this car now you’ll be knotting me in here,” Castiel growled sucking hard on Dean’s bottom lip.  Dean barely answered, only short gasps leaving his mouth.  He grinned and reached down between them to grip Dean’s cock again.  “Mmm, god,” he moaned.

 

Dean reluctantly pushed Cas off of his lap, taking off his jacket and holding it over his crotch to hide the fact that his jeans were open. There was no way in hell they would fasten back up without serious damage. He hopped out of the car and reached in to help Castiel out as well. He half ran toward his thankfully bottom floor apartment and pushed his key in so hard it nearly tore in half. Seconds later, they were inside and Cas was on him immediately. “Goddamnit, you drive me so fucking crazy, sweetheart.”

 

“I can say the same about you,” Castiel grinned before shoving Dean against the door and sinking down to his knees.  He dragged his nails down the front of his Alpha’s thighs and sighed, leaning in to brush his face against Dean’s crotch still hidden behind his jeans.  It wa cat like behavior but Castiel didn’t care, if he could purr he would.  He absolutely loved how much Dean’s cock pulsed against his cheek and he bit his lip as he pulled away just enough to dip his fingers into the waistband.  Without taking his eyes off Dean’s face he started to pull them down.  The moment Dean’s cock became more visible his mouth started to water.

 

Dean hissed as the gust of air hit his flushed cock. The sight of Castiel on his knees was too damn much. “Shhhit, sweetheart. As much as I’d love for you to… do whatever you want there. I think you should know that if you wrap those pretty pink lips around my cock there’s no way I’m gonna last…” the words trailed off beneath his breath. The truth being he was far too close to orgasm as it was, despite his incredible stamina. There was just something about the Omega that turned Dean into mush. .

 

Castiel bit down on his lip hard, fighting off the urge to just have a taste but he was good.  He got to his feet gracefully and started to unbutton his shirt slowly.  “Where’s your bedroom?” he asked, following the line where Dean pointed.  Before he could say anything, Castiel threw his shirt at Dean’s face and took off running, laughing loudly when he heard the pounding of Dean’s feet as he chased after him.  There wasn’t much room to really be chased in but Castiel made do.  Quickly dodging any attempt Dean made to grab at him.  By the time he made it to Dean’s room he had somehow managed to get not only his shoes but his pants off and thrown at Dean’s face.

 

Dean hadn’t ever experienced anything like it. He’d had sex...a lot. He knew a thing or two about how to take care of things when it came to that. This though, this was altogether new and wonderful. He’d had slow, sweet, romantic “love making,” and he’d had hard fucks against the bathroom wall of a seedy dive bar. However, the playful chase, and Castiel teasingly throwing things to slow him down had his wolf yipping in excitement.

 

It was, fun. Which Dean honestly doubted he’d ever known when it came to bedding someone. Pleasure, sure. Pain, occasionally, but not fun. Both his wolf and his human sides were giddy. He tore off of what was left of his clothes to gain more control and waited until just the right moment when the Omega went to sidestep toward the bed and Dean tackled him. Rolling them both to the side until they fell off the edge in a massive twist of limbs going in all different directions.

 

“You’re such a dork, I can’t believe I love you so much,” he said, the words seamlessly falling from his tongue before his brain could process it. Immediately, he wanted to take it back but then couldn’t bring himself to do it. Despite his knee-jerk reaction of fear, Dean wasn’t all that surprised to find out it was true.

 

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, his heart fluttering in his chest as he traced over Dean’s cheekbone with slightly trembling fingers.  “You do?” he asked softly.

 

A small, sincere smile lifted his lips and Dean nodded. “I know it’s fast, but I really do. I think I was lost the moment I first looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. S’like I knew that I’d never want anyone else.” Dean pulled Cas’ fingers to his mouth and gave them a small kiss, nipping at one of his bony knuckles. “And you’re still a dork, don’t forget the important part.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, his heart was beating so fast and hard like it was ready to burst out of his chest.  His wolf whined softly when Dean kissed his fingers.  Anything Dean did he absolutely loved but he cherished those small intimate gestures.  He cupped the sides of his Alpha's face and swallowed down his pulse, “I love you too Dean.  My big strong beautiful Alpha,” he sighed.  Raising up from the bed he kissed Dean deeply, moaning as his tongue delved deep in his mate’s mouth.  Somehow, whether it was from Dean’s surprise or Castiel’s need he was sure but he managed to roll them over until he was sitting in Dean’s lap.  They were pressed so close he could Dean’s heart beat steadily beating against his own.

 

“God I love you,” Castiel moaned dragging his fingers over Dean’s shoulders and down his back as he started to roll his hips down.

 

The seductively fluid movements of Castiel’s hips on top of him made felt amazing. Dean’s hands reached for the perfectly formed sides of his mate’s hips, following along with the pleasurable grind. There was only one layer of tight cotton boxer briefs between them, which meant that he could easily tell how wet the Omega was getting but he couldn’t actually feel it. It was driving him crazy. Dean hooked his fingers under the thin waistband and tugged until he caught sight of the leaking tip of Cas’ cock.

 

“Fuck, baby.” he said, digging his hands beneath the back of Castiel’s boxers to pull at the thick round flesh of his ass.

 

“Ungh, Dean...I-I don’t know how much more I can take.  I need you,” Castiel moaned raising up on his knees to help Dean get his underwear off.  They landed with a soft plop onto the floor and he whined when their cocks brushed against each other.  “Make me yours Alpha,” he gasped surging forward to start sucking at Dean’s jaw and then his neck.  His body was trembling hard with need but he didn’t know if Dean wanted him to actual submit and present to him.  Most Alphas did but Dean was so different from them he wasn’t sure what to do.  All he could even think about was getting his mate’s knot and teeth inside of him.

 

Every word from Castiel’s mouth seemed to set him on fire. Dean was so hard it was physically painful and the smell of them together in his bed had his wolf panting to mark and claim. Knowing his knot was quite large, Dean slid a finger into the slick wet hole and moaned at how warm and wet it felt. He pushed another in, making sure to stretch the Omega’s entry as much as possible. Castiel keened in his lap and Dean fought back every urge to pin him to the bed and take, not wanting his more animalistic side to cause any pain for his mate. “That’s it baby, open up for me. Gotta make room for my knot inside you.”

 

“Please, Dean,” Castiel whined grinding his hips down against Dean’s hand.  He was almost delirious and he was pretty sure at this point his heat had come back.  A sharp cry left his lips when Dean brushed over his prostate, his entire body jerking at how good it felt.  “H-How do you want me?” he stammered, licking his dry lips as Dean rubbed at his prostate almost mercilessly.  He whined long and loud, not able to help pulling on his Alpha’s hair.

 

“Mmm, whatever feels good for you baby. If you wanna ride my knot I’m not gonna stop you,” Dean teased, a smug smile forming at the stutter of Castiel’s hips. He slid in another finger, pushing deep and stretching them as much as possible until the Omega was fucking himself down again, leaking all over his hand. “Ungh, it’s so fucking hot, can’t wait to feel you dripping on my cock, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, not wanting to stop grinding down on Dean’s hand but he did, a mewl leaving his mouth as he lifted off Dean’s lap.  Keeping their eyes locked even as he turned away from Dean to lower himself down to press his chest against the mattress.  He watched the glow settle in his Alpha’s eyes and a deep growl rumbled from him as Castiel presented to him.  It was different...because Dean wouldn’t just leave him in the morning.  They were mates.

 

Unable to hold his wolf off any longer, Dean quickly climbed behind the Omega and guided himself inside. His hips fluidly pushing until nearly every inch of his aching cock was buried into the wet warmth of his mate. He felt his knot begin to swell as he snapped forward, grabbing hold of Castiel’s waist to keep him from being pushed forward too much. The fangs of his wolf dropping down as he bucked into the tight heat. He pulled Cas back to him, lifting his chest until they were almost equal height.

 

Nipping at the skin of Castiel’s shoulder, Dean’s human side gaining enough control to keep the wolf from biting just yet. He needed to make sure. “Cas, where..did you have a place picked out?”

 

Castiel whined loudly, his hand shooting back to dig his nails into the fleshier part of Dean’s ass, “I-I don’t care, just please…” he gasped.  Dean hit dead on against his prostate and he was crying out, squeezing hard around his mate’s cock.  “Dean please, now.”

 

The wolf clawed its way to the front and sank it’s teeth into his mate’s shoulder, as both of their bodies shivered in response. Dean could feel the bulb of his knot pushing against Cas’ rim as he thrust harder to get it inside before it became too much for his mate to take. One hard snap of his hips forced it past the ring of tight muscle allowing him to lock them together. Every slight movement, every hitched breath caused shocks of pleasure to shoot beneath his skin.

 

“Mine,” the wolf roared, the more human part of him reveling in the sentiment as well.

 

Castiel let out a sob and cried out Dean’s name as the orgasm ripped through him.  He was claimed, mated and Dean was refusing to let him go.  It was all too much but yet not enough.  He took one of Dean’s hands and placed it over his belly as he rutted against Dean’s knot.  Moans leaving his mouth each time the knot would tug at his rim.

 

“Nugh, Dean….can’t wait to be full with your pups,” he gasped, a lewd grin pulling at his lips when Dean trembled behind him.

 

While he was a little shocked, Dean sagged a in relief. He’d honestly thought that Evie would be his only offspring, he wasn’t exactly disappointed, but Dean had always wanted a larger family. The fact that his mate was on board with the idea made his wolf howl in excitement. His orgasm hit almost immediately at the thought of filling Cas with his pups. Dean rocked them through the waves of pleasure as he spilled hotly into the wet hole, his knot swelling even larger as the spurts of cum sprung out. He was unable to think properly but a string of curses and Cas fled from his mouth like a prayer.

 

Castiel groaned, eyes rolling back a bit at the feeling.  Once Dean came down from his high they carefully moved to a dry part of the bed and laid down on their sides.  Dean’s wrapped around Castiel and he sighed, turning to kiss Dean over his shoulder.  “That felt so good,” Castiel hummed, biting his lip as Dean rubbed small circles over his stomach.  “That does too,” he grinned.

 

“Mmm,” he sighed contentedly, happily rubbing his thumb over the raw, lean muscle of Castiel’s stomach. Dean was thrilled with the stage they were at, just starting out as mates. He’d heard so many wonderful stories about how those were the best years, even if you had nothing. Although, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to fill the thin waist expand into a plump firm belly full of pups. “You feel good.”

 

Castiel smiled, weaving their fingers together as he nuzzled his face against Dean’s cheek.  “So would this be a good time to call my boss and let him know that I might not be in tomorrow?” Castiel grinned, kissing at Dean’s jaw.  He loved the way Dean’s stubble tickled his lips.

 

Dean’s laugh came out far louder than he’d intended but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. He shook his head fondly, and kissed the salty skin of his mate’s back. Another small chuckle spilled out before he replied teasingly, “I don’t think he’ll mind but I know for sure he’ll probably make quite a few scandalous requests for you in return.”  

 

“Oooh, like what?” Castiel giggled.  He shivered a bit from the temperature drop in the room.  Dean caught it right away and pulled up the blanket making Castiel smile gratefully.  Once he had his Alpha back where he needed him he pulled Dean’s arms tight around his body.

 

Dean moaned as his brain ran wild with ideas and images of all the things he wanted to do to his mate, with his mate, for his mate. “Everything, all of it. I want to have you on your knees just like you were earlier, I want to pin you to my bed, up against the wall, fuck you nice and slow in the shower. God, I think most of all though, I need to taste you, I’m gonna spend hours drinking you up until you beg to be tied to me.”

 

Castiel shuddered and this time not from the cold, he ground his hips back and grinned when Dean’s fingers dug into his hip.  “That sounds very, very nice,” Castiel moaned, “Let’s take a nap, your knot should be down by then.” Castiel bit his lip and snuggled back into Dean’s arms.

 

“Mmm, kay,” he answered, already partially asleep. Dean’s wolf side was sated and his human half exhausted. He drifted off to sleep with a warmth filling his chest and the reassuring beat of his mate’s heart sounding in his ear.

* * *

 

 

Castiel tapped his pen against the scheduling book a few times and smiled when he could hear the loud giggling from his adopted daughter Evie.  She was three now and has officially learned how to run without falling flat on her face.  It was adorable but Castiel was much too big now to chase after her.  He glanced up at the clock and sighed, Dean would be home soon and he couldn’t wait to see his mate.  It’d been a very long day.  Thankfully Jess had come over to help out with not only Evie but their two year old Claire while Castiel caught up on a week's worth of work from Dean’s shop.  

 

He reached over to type something on his laptop when the baby inside of him kicked him rather hard, “Shhhh, I get it okay?  But one of us has to get some work done,” he chuckled rubbing over his stomach.  His due date was soon and God he couldn't wait to get this one out.  From the moment it could move around it’d been beating the shit out of his insides.  The pup finally calmed down enough for him to continue typing up the vendor reports, frowning at some inconsistencies he was finding.

 

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead off on the semi dirty rag in his back pocket. It had been a rough day. Despite the fact that they had quite a few able bodied teens in their shop three days a week, they were still getting swamped. It might have something to do with the fact that Dean couldn’t turn away a classic muscle car restoration no matter how difficult. He wanted nothing more than to spend his working hours taking years off forgotten beauties. Word had gotten out and any classic car owner within a hundred miles came to him for anything bigger than an oil change, some from even further.

 

He hauled himself out of the Impala, a small smile pulling up his lips. Nothing like the anticipation of seeing his mate to make his body hum with excitement. The fact that Cas was damn near ready to pop only making him want to hover even more closely, despite his husband’s playful complaints.

 

Stepping through the door he found his arms full of squirming three year old.

 

“Daddy!!” Evie squealed, wriggling closer to peck him on the cheek until she curled her nose up at the obvious sweat she’d gotten a whiff of. Shaking his head with a laugh Dean sat her back down on the ground, crouching to give her a kiss on the forehead and rub their noses together.

 

“Think you can be good while Daddy takes a shower?” Evie’s eyes sparkled with a devious glee and even with her enthusiastic nod, Dean wasn’t sure she was being entirely truthful.

 

“Cas?” he shouted, eager to find his mate.

 

Castiel perked up when he not only heard his mate but caught his strong scent.  Even the unborn pup was excited to have his daddy near.  He rubbed at his stomach and hummed softly, “In here Dean!” he called out.

 

Before his mate could come into his new office Castiel cleaned up the desk a bit.  There were a few things he needed to discuss with Dean but for right now he would just bask in that his mate was finally home.  He heard the familiar creaking and bit his lip, a smile plastered on his face when Dean finally appeared in the doorway.

 

“There you are, sweetheart. I really missed you today. The office isn’t quite as nice since you started working from home,” he chuckled, instantly wrapping his arms around Castiel’s wide shoulders and kissing at his neck while running both hands over the plump, but firm belly. He inhaled deeply, the scent of his mate warming him up almost instantly. “Sorry, I should probably clean up.”

 

“Don’t you dare move,” Castiel growled out pulling his mate closer. “Your demon spawn has not stopped kicking me all day,” he whined, laughing a little when the pup nudged at Dean’s hand.  He pressed his forehead into Dean’s shoulder and felt his whole body relax and melt into the gentle touches his mate was giving him.  When those amazing fingers massaged into his lower back he let out a guttural moan.  

 

“Okay, don’t stop,” he laughed.

 

Dean snorted fondly as he continued to rub and knead the pliable flesh of his mate’s body. Cas was so tired all the time, and this baby more than the last had been pretty hard on him. The morning sickness that lasted all of four weeks with Claire, lasted nearly three months with the new pup. Not to mention the severity of mood swings and a multitude of other things that had been much smoother the first time around. Still, Dean knew neither of them would trade it for anything. They were ready and willing to greet the little one, he was just taking his time.s’all.

 

“How’s that, that better?” Dean asked, scraping the palms of his hands across the tight skin of Castiel’s lower back as he leaned forward onto the desk moaning beneath Dean’s touch.

 

“Yes, Nnugh,” Castiel grunted.  There was a hesitant knock on the door and he looked up to see Jess smirking at them.

 

“Sorry boys, didn’t know if you two were having sex in here or not,” Jess laughed. Castiel felt himself blush but shrugged it off.  He took in a deep breath and straightened up.  

 

“Thank you so much Jess for coming over,” Castiel sighed somewhat waddling over to her to give her a hug.  She squeezed him tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she let go to give Dean a hug.

 

“Enjoy your weekend...have sex or something to get that pup out,” Jess teased giving them a wave fore she disappeared out of the office.

 

“You know...if I wasn’t so tired I would totally agree to that,” Castiel grinned pulling Dean closer to him.

 

“How bout a nice long bath instead? just gimme five minutes in the shower and I’ll run you a nice hot bubblebath and if you’re really good I’ll even wash your hair for you,” Dean offered, knowing his husband would eat the offer up if he wasn’t too sleepy. Dean might have had to pull his husband out of the bathtub a few times after he’d fallen asleep. Cas wasn’t in any danger, still mostly sitting up, but the warm water and jasmine bath oils usually made him drowsy.

 

“Oh I’m always good for you Alpha,” Castiel teased pulling Dean down by the front of his shirt to get a kiss.  He moaned softly as his mouth instantly opened for Dean.  They kissed for what seemed like hours before Dean was pulling away slightly panting. Castiel beamed up at him, smoothing his hands around Dean’s waist to squeeze at his ass.  

 

“Now...if you’re good….maybe I’ll blow you,” Castiel said with a wink.

 

Dean playfully swatted at his husband’s hands, wanting to get rid of the sweat and grime that felt like it was seeping into his skin. It wasn’t so much the actual dirt that gave him pause, it was what it meant to him. When Dean washed the remnants of his work day off of him, it was much easier to relax and enjoy his time at home. To focus on his mate, his pups, just made it easier for him to separate the two. With one more kiss, Dean backed off. “Mmm, gonna be the death of me, sweetheart. Let me get cleaned up real quick and then you’ll have your bath.”

 

Castiel watched as Dean sauntered out of the room, the voices of Evie, Claire and Dean entering into his office made him smile wide. There were days he couldn't believe that this was his life but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

Not even working in that horrible store where he first met Dean.

 

He grinned at the memory and finally moved out of the office towards their bedroom, tonight was going to be a good one and he couldn't wait.

 

 


End file.
